


Diversions

by EpiphanyBlue



Series: Seeing It As I Do [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Confessions, Falling In Love, M/M, Monologue, POV Carlos, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiphanyBlue/pseuds/EpiphanyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it so foolish to attempt science on a date?<br/>Oh. Now I understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversions

The trees are uniquely beautiful, and I wanted to know why. 

Maybe there is a why, maybe there is not. I never found out.

Because you were there, standing next to me, asking questions, gazing. (Yes, I felt your hand on my cheek.)

When I said, "The results are inconclusive," it was so I wouldn't have to say, "I screwed up."

You were there, standing beside me, asking ridiculous questions, gazing in wonder and some sort of glorious incomprehension at the tools, at the trees, at me.

I can work through:  
-pain  
-fear  
-anger  
-sadness  
-frustration  
-exhaustion  
-illness  
-thunderstorms  
-sandstorms  
-dead animal storms

But I could not work through that.

Not that day, anyhow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can't seem to decide if it wants to be monologue or poem. In-universe, it is an unsigned note, strategically placed for Cecil to find.  
> 


End file.
